Nearly Human
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sequel to Almost Human. Godzilla and his allies have been turned human once more, but not by King Ghidorah! This enemy has also brought with him some foes for Godzilla and Co to fight! Problem is...they kinda suck...except for Battra, who has kidnapped Mothra's son! Recommended you read the first one before this one, unless you enjoy very vague descriptions.


King Ghidorah had run out of options. His latest plan, humanize his best allies and Godzilla's allies to pit them against each other, had been a total failure. In frustration, he threw his purple crystal necklace to the ground and flew off, not even bothering to crush it under his feet. After all, what was the point? Who'd want it, even if they knew the great amount of power it possessed? He didn't even look back at the necklace, flying away faster.

However, another monster in the area saw the necklace on the ground and slowly picked it up with a grin on his face, smashing one of the crystals. He grinned even more when he saw the effects it had on his body, and knew he could put such a power to good use...

###########

The next morning, Mothra woke up in distress. Not only had she been turned into a human again, but her son was missing! She was going to teach him the ropes of being Mothra, but not anymore! Unable to find him on her island, she took to the sky, landing very softly on Godzilla's island.

"Godzilla? Anguirus? Rodan?" She asked nicely, looking around the island.

She found the group sitting down in the grass, looking at her as she approached.

"You changed too." Godzilla said in disappointment. "I guess this means King Ghidorah is at it again, huh?"

"When will he learn to stop messing with us?" Male Rodan demanded, his mate back once more.

"Let's go to the mainland and beat some sense into him! Emphasis on the beat!" Female Rodan grinned, smashing her fists together.

The group now riled up, they all stood and started heading for the ocean towards the mainland. Godzilla turned around and stared at Mothra. "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

Mothra shook her head. "I'll follow you, but I'm not fighting King Ghidorah. My son has gone missing, so I must look for him first." She explained, taking to the sky again and flying off, causing giant waves to splash against all the shores of Japan with her hurricane-force winds.

As she was flying, she became aware of the sound of beating wings unlike her own, yet so similar at the same time. "Rodan?" She asked, shortly before the wings knocked her out of the sky and into the ocean, soaking her wings heavily. She managed to rise out of the water and keep herself afloat, but just barely, and glared up at her attacker.

"Mothra! My sister! Long time no see, eh? I must say, you look great!" A dark, screeching laugh reached her ears, and she instantly fired her purple eye beams at the creator of the laugh.

"Battra..." She grumbled, her main focus being on staying afloat in the water. She kicked her legs hard underneath the waves, while the creator laughed again.

"Don't be that way, sis! Act happy that I'm alive and well again!" Battra grinned. Much like Mothra, he had dark brown skin and black hair to his waist, but the comparisons ended there. His clothes were made from black leather, like Mothra's own were made from white fur, and he was wearing a black jacket, black jeans, black boots, a black T-shirt, and black leather fingerless gloves. Massive black, red, and yellow wings unfolded from his back, and a single yellow horn stretched out of his forehead. His red eyes glowed in a menacing way.

"Are you behind this? Are you working for King Ghidorah now?" Mothra demanded, and Battra flipped his hair and grabbed Mothra, pulling her out of the water by her waist.

"King Ghidorah? No way! I'm a good guy, dear sister!" He laughed again, tossing Mothra onto the beach. "I just woke up, revived and as a human too! Cool, eh?"

"Leave the humans alone...!" Mothra weakly demanded, struggling to pull herself to her knees.

"Oh, I don't think you have the right to order me around, considering I have something you want..." Battra landed gently on the sand and started walking away.

"What do you mean?" Mothra finally pulled herself to her feet and rapidly beat her wings, trying in vain to dry them out quicker. Battra simply grinned at her.

"You like amusement parks, right? Romantic, aren't they? Why don't we go to one nearby and ride the Ferris Wheel? Or perhaps the Merry-Go-Round? We could take the kids, too!"

"You wouldn't...!" Mothra ran ahead of Battra, sprinting as fast as she could. She had to get to the theme park before Battra did. She just hoped she wasn't too late...

#########

Meanwhile, Godzilla and his allies had trudged to the center of the city, coming face-to-face with several more silhouettes of humanized enemies, although today they looked somehow less...intimidating.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here!" A mechanical, robotic voice laughed. "Enemies to fight! Well, don't mind if I do!"

"Think again! We can take you freaks any day!" Female Rodan challenged.

"You think we're scared of you? I mean, I kinda am, but that's besides the point, you know? Since I kinda signed up for this...but know that I'll fight with everything I got!" Anguirus nervously rambled.

"Where's King Ghidorah?" Godzilla demanded. "I only wish to fight him."

"King Ghidorah?" A watery-sounding voice questioned. "He isn't here. Why don't you just fight us?"

"You asked for a fight!" Male Rodan and his mate instantly jumped onto two of the monsters, while Anguirus and Godzilla grabbed the other two, and like before, each group jumped off to a different place to fight.

########

The two Rodans landed in a field, unscathed but missing their opponents. "What gives? Are they trying to fake us out?" Female Rodan screeched, angrily beating her wings rapidly and causing a strong wind to blow across the field. The wind alerted the attention of a giant praying mantis, who walked out from behind a rock.

"I believe it is I you are looking for?" She grinned, showing off her sharpened teeth. As monsters go, she wasn't very interesting: just dark green skin, light green hair made out of leaves that just barely touched the ground, bright yellow eyes, and instead of hands, her arms wrapped around to form mantis claws. Her dress was made out of tangled vines wrapped together and barely covered her thighs. "I'm Kamacuras, nice to meet you!"

"We're fighting this?!" Male Rodan asked in disbelief. "A praying mantis? Last time, I fought Destroyah!"

"Not so fast! Have you forgotten about me?" Another female voice questioned in a teasing manner, literally dropping down in front of them. It was the giant-spider monster, Kumonga, in a human girl form. "I think I'll take you, since you doubt our combined strength."

Her design was a bit more interesting, having dark brown skin covered in lime-green stripes and matching green hair that draped over her shoulders, and crystal-purple eyes. Her entire lower half was of a spider, and an orange embroidered peasant blouse hung loosely on her human half. Fangs dripping with venom hung out of her mouth.

"I don't want to deal with these wannabes," Female Rodan groaned, rolling her eyes. "Godzilla said he picked them off in a second!"

"You underestimating us again?!" Kamacuras snapped, swiping her claw at Female Rodan and succeeding in knocking her down, but only briefly.

"Really? Take this!" Rodan flew into the sky and beat her wings rapidly, stirring up another wind that pushed Kamacuras back a few feet. Rather than be upstaged, however, she grinned and lept into the sky, flying on her own wings.

"Now we're equally matched, wouldn't you agree?" She smiled.

"Damn it! Why must I always fight the flying monsters?!" Female Rodan demanded angrily. Kamacuras simply slashed her claw out at Rodan, who stumbled. "Stop using that trick on me!" She simply flew up higher, and Kamacuras followed, stumbling slightly because of Female Rodan's high-speed winds.

"No fair! If we fight, we have to also fly at the same speed!" Kamacuras insisted with a pout.

"Fat chance! I fly however fast I want to!" Female Rodan shot back. She looked around on the ground, trying to remember how Godzilla said he defeated Kamacuras before. God, why did she never listen whenever he talked?

Meanwhile, Male Rodan had no trouble with Kumonga, mostly because he was able to fly and she wasn't.

"Try to catch me now!" He mocked, and Kumonga glared at him. "Oh wait, you can't!"

"Just because I can't fly doesn't mean I can't catch you!" She teased, and aimed her spider half at Male Rodan, squirting sticky webbing in his direction, wrapping him up inside. Unable to fly, he plummeted to the ground, and Kumonga stood over him proudly. "Take that!"

"Rodan!" Female Rodan cried in shock, forgoing her own fight and flying over to her mate. "Are you okay?" She asked, shredding through the silk easily.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kumonga protested, preparing to squirt more webbing onto Female Rodan. Before she could, however, the bird-like monster had grabbed the silk in her mouth and jumped up into the the air.

"This is for my mate!" She proclaimed before spinning around Kumonga at a high speed, tangling the spider-girl up in it. Once she was wrapped-up, she fell to the ground, making it shake with her size.

"Kumonga! Are you okay?" Kamacuras asked in a worried tone, flying over to her.

"She's suffocated, and you're next, garden-freak!" Female Rodan smirked, grabbing a nearby boulder in her feet. "Take this!" She launched the heavy rock at Kamacuras, knocking her to her feet and making her pass out.

"Are they both dead?" Male Rodan asked nervously, and Female Rodan kicked Kumonga and nodded. "Thank goodness. Now, let's go find Godzilla."

"Agreed!" Female Rodan grinned, and the two took to the skies.

##########

Anguirus and Godzilla landed in an empty field, the only sign of civilization being some power lines, which were dwarfed in comparison to their size. "Do you see anything?" Anguirus eagerly asked, looking around. Godzilla didn't answer. "I mean, I don't see anything, but I'm just me, you know? There's only so much I can see from my position!" He laughed, and Godzilla finally looked down at him with a glare.

"Silence. All you do is talk about unimportant matters and laugh. Silence is a virtue, hasn't anyone told you that?" He asked darkly, shocking Anguirus into silence, for once.

"Okay..." He nodded and gulped, feeling something was very, very off about his best friend.

As they stood there, they became aware of a trumpeting noise coming at them from the lake nearby, and Anguirus hurried off to investigate.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He wondered, and a girl's head slowly rose out of the water.

"Anguirus? Well well, fancy meeting you here!" She giggled in a bubbly voice. She fully rose out of the water, revealing tan skin, dark blue, wavy hair that fell to her waist, and gills on her sides, as well as fins for ears and hands. Her entire lower half was a dark tan tail that nearly matched her skin tone. She slowly climbed out of the water and crawled onto the shore. "Remember me? Don't worry if you don't. I'm Titanosaurus, and you've just fallen into my trap!"

"What trap? I see no trap here!" Anguirus prepped himself up for battle, taking a fighting stance, but the human form of Titanosaurus simply pulled herself up into a sitting position and twirled her hair around her finger.

"You're naive," She teased, and Anguirus charged at her.

Before he could touch her, however, he was suddenly stopped by the hulking figure of Godzilla, and stopped his charge. "Godzilla! You're going to fight her alone? Good choice there, buddy!" He approved, and Godzilla growled at him.

"She's right, you're naive." Without another word, he cocked his fist and punched Anguirus right in his jaw, making the smaller monster-turned-human recoil and grab his now broken jaw.

"Ach...I'm bleeding!" He panicked, taking away his hands and marveling at the sheer amount of blood on them. "You big jerk! What do you think attacking me will gain?" In an act of anger, Anguirus smashed into Godzilla's legs with his spiky tail, revealing a sparkling, shiny, mental interior. His eyes widened slightly. "You're not Godzilla!" He barely managed before the pain in his jaw became too much, and he curled up into a ball and fled.

Godzilla sensed his ally in danger and thundered over from his spot in the valley, having been assigned to the same spot as Anguirus but gotten separated in the process.

"Dang, they're telepathically connected!" Titanosaurus formed a fist. "You know what to do!" She gracefully jumped back into the water just before Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath onto the mechanical impostor, blowing most of the fake skin away.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Mechagodzilla grinned, revealing as a human he perfectly matched Godzilla's military uniform and appearance, except instead of being grey, he was silver and shiny, and his eyes glowed red and his hands housed missiles. "Sorry about your friend though...oh wait, no I'm not!"

"You think you can win this just because you've turned into a human? You're sadly mistaken." Godzilla growled, charging at Mechagodzilla and slashing at his chest, barely leaving a dent.

"Have you forgotten? I'm a robot! I can't be defeated so easily!" The cyborg laughed and fired his finger missiles at Godzilla, hitting him square in the chest and making him bleed. "Nice to know you still can't defeat me."

"I'll defeat you," Godzilla promised, staggering slightly on his feet. "And once I'm done with you, I'll take care of your fishy partner too!"

"Oh, Titanosaurus? I'm not concerned about her. She's not all that important to me anyhow." He waved his hand dismissively. "Now, let's finish this!"

"You need to treat your partners better," Godzilla said in disgust, sidestepping Mechagodzilla's charge. "Otherwise, they'll turn on you."

"What do I care? I don't need partners! I just need myself, and that's more than enough!"

"Do you really feel that way about me?" A feminine voice joined in, and both turned to see the form of an angered Titanosaurus standing there. "If that's all I am to you, then fine! Beat it! I thought we were partners!" She launched herself at Mechagodzilla, slapping his sides with her tail and clawing out his metal eyes.

"GET OFF ME!" Mechgodzilla roared, giving a mighty heave and knocking Titanosaurus off his body. "Never do that again!"

"I will do it again, since that's all I am to you!" She growled, slapping her wet tail in his face. "You hate water, right?"

"No!" Mechagodzilla cried in vain, his red eyes suddenly flashing green, then blue, then yellow, then purple, then back to red again. "I'm short-circuiting!" He fired his eye beams randomly, blasting down the row of power lines.

"Really? Then I won't have any trouble at all doing this...!" Godzilla easily snapped Mechagodzilla's neck, and down he went. Afterwards, he cracked his knuckles while glaring at Titanosaurus. "Get out of here! Never let me see you again!"

"Oh, yes!" She grinned, crawling back over to the lake and sliding herself back in, never to be seen again.

Godzilla sighed and stretched. "Where are Anguirus and the Rodans?" He questioned, setting off to the find them, and hopefully whoever was behind turning them into humans a second time.

##########

Meanwhile, while all of that was going on, Mothra finally managed to sprint her way over to the coastal theme park, which had been emptied of humans for obvious reasons. "Why'd he want me here..." She wondered to herself, running a hand along her wings. At least they were drying, and were simply damp at this point.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?!" Her son's troubled cries finally reached Mothra's ears, and without another thought, she launched herself in the direction of the Ferris Wheel, which had been stalled.

"Mothra Leo? Are you up there?" She called out, finally landing on the rims of the wheel and stumbled to keep her balance.

"Mom! It's you!" Mothra Leo said joyfully, and Mothra covered her mouth.

"My poor son, what has he done to you?" She asked, running over to him.

Mothra Leo was sitting on top of the Ferris Wheel, his wings and arms strapped down painfully behind his back so he couldn't fly away. He resembled his mother, with messy golden blonde hair that covered one eye, dark brown skin, and a white T-shirt, white boots, and white jeans made from fur. The only difference were his vibrant, emerald-colored eyes, and his green, red, yellow, and red feathers attatched to his eyelashes. "Battra tied me up as bait to lure you here!" He confessed. "And he's right behind you!"

"What?" Mothra processed, ducking before Battra could knock her out with his punch. He pouted a bit.

"Why would you move?" He asked, and Mothra rolled away from him, coming to a stop just before the drop of the Ferris Wheel. "I must say though, congratulations on coming here so quickly. I was about to drop your precious son off the Ferris Wheel, all tied up!"

"Mom! No!" Mothra Leo struggled to get out of his bindings.

"Leave my son alone. I'm here, that should be more than enough for you." Mothra fired her purple eye beams at Battra, knocking him off-balance and making him fall off the Ferris Wheel.

"Yay! Mom rocks!" Mothra Leo praised, and she hurried over and started undoing his bindings. "Who knew Battra would be so easy to defeat though?"

"I'm not!" Battra flew up from behind Mothra and shot his own eye beams at her, making her cry out in pain and fall over, catching one of the spokes of the wheel and slowly raising herself up onto it.

"It'll take more than that to wipe me out, you know," She barely managed to smile, and Battra beat his wings.

"You better start climbing before I change my mind about the brat!"

"You leave my son alone! I told you, this is our fight!" Mothra kept climbing up the wheel, beating her wings gently to give herself more speed.

"I admire your determination, but it's going to take a lot more than that if you want your son back!" Battra mocked, grabbing Mothra Leo and jumping off the Ferris Wheel. He landed on top of a wooden roller coaster.

"Leo!" Mothra cried, letting go of the wheel spoke and catching herself with her wings just before she hit the ground. She then flew rapidly and landed in front of Battra. "Give me my son back."

"What's the magic word, sister dear? I'm just having some fun with him, aren't we having fun?" Battra nodded Mothra Leo's head for him, and Mothra charged at Battra and knocked him down.

"Let him go! I'm sick of your games!" She started slowly beating her wings, preparing to unleash poison dust onto him, her critical move.

"Isn't that what this all is? One big game?" Battra asked coyly, making Mothra stop.

"What...?" Her eyes slowly panned down his body, coming to a stop at his neck, where an all-too familiar purple necklace was hanging. "That necklace...where did you get it?"

"Nice, ain't it? I just found it lying on the ground yesterday, and since nobody had claimed it, I just took it once I saw what it did to me!"

"You thief!" Mothra screeched, slashing his cheek with her nails. "Give me that necklace back!"

"What makes you entitled to have it, sister?" Battra challenged, flipping over so Mothra was under him. "You still haven't said the magic word..." He brought his lips really close to hers, only to fly up and kick her off the roller coaster.

"Mom!" Mothra Leo cried, only for Battra to whip his face with his wing hard.

"Knock it off, brat! Dear sister wasn't listening to her brother, so she's taking a time-out," Battra grinned.

"You are a fool." Mothra's icy voice rose from the ground, revealing a purple-glowing Mothra. "Give me that necklace, please, you failure of a guardian."

"Awwww, you said the magic words! I'm touched." Battra reached up behind himself and started slowly untying the necklace, while Mothra Leo busied himself with wiggling out of his bindings, since Battra wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

At that point, Godzilla showed up, quite annoyed with everything that had happened to him that day.

"Godzilla!" Both Mothra and Battra exclaimed at the same time.

"More patrons to the party!" Battra grinned, flying over to the Ferris Wheel.. "I'm willing to defeat you, for the good of Earth!"

"You yourself is a danger to Earth!" Mothra spat. "Now give me that necklace!"

"Never!" Battra held it close to his body, since it was untied. "It's given me so much power, so much energy!" He suddenly started glowing yellow. "Why would someone just throw this out?!"

"Because it's a dud," Mothra offered, firing her laser eyes at Battra. It caught him off-guard and made him drop the necklace from so high in the sky.

"No!" He raced after it, but just barely caught it before it shattered on the ground, surrounding the humans in purple space dust. "No, no! The necklace is shattered!" Battra cried in vain, just before the dust dissipated and revealed Battra there in his moth form.

"I've been waiting to do this." Godzilla cracked his knuckles and fired an atomic breath at Battra, disintegrating him. Mothra flew over to her moth son and bite through the ropes, letting Mothra Leo finally fly free.

"I hope we never see that stupid necklace again," Mothra rolled her eyes.

"I'll take it with me underwater. Nobody will find it there," Godzilla decided, and Mothra nodded and took her shaken-up son back home.

And indeed, with the broken necklace in Godzilla's hands, no other villain or monster came across it, leaving our monster friends to peacefully live out their days in their rightful forms: monsters.


End file.
